


Robin

by Crows Oneshots (CrowNoYami)



Series: Gabriel Monthly Challenge 2019 [16]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Brotherly Bonding, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-10
Updated: 2019-09-10
Packaged: 2020-10-14 00:22:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 991
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20591561
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CrowNoYami/pseuds/Crows%20Oneshots
Summary: Gabriel couldn't afford to be late, he had a small friend relying on him to provide food for the week. Only this this he doesn't go alone. With college approaching, Gabriel turns to the only person he trusts to pass the torch. Hopefully, the little robing doesn't mind.





	Robin

**Author’s Note: Hello everyone! Here’s a short one shot full of brotherly bonding between Castiel and Gabriel. Good news on the publishing front, I’m mostly done of my final-final editing for Stanford Art! I’m also a bit over halfway done for my other novel Continuing Care (which will hopefully end up as part of a series). I’m so excited to have this in paper form, you don’t even know! **

**This story is for the [Gabriel Monthly Challenge](https://gabriel-monthly-challenge.tumblr.com/). I saw their Aesthetic Prompt this month and it just sorta wrote itself! **

** **Aesthetic Prompt:****

** **

**This story has been edited by QueenOfHearts **

**Robin**

The cool breeze ruffled through Gabriel’s hair as he ran through the forest, dodging trees and trying not to stumble on their roots. His legs were burning, the air coming in quick pants while he moved faster than the wind which was pushing him from the side. Following the invisible path, Gabriel suddenly darted left, now with the wind on his back helping him gain speed.

He wasn't going to make it in time.

Pumping his arms at his sides, Gabriel grunted, not stopping even with the stitch in his side until the trees broke open into a clearing. It was Sunday; he _had_ to be there. Coming to a sudden stop, Gabriel placed his hands on the top of his thighs and bent over, trying to catch his breath. Sweat beaded down his brow and onto the leaf-covered ground, but he made it.

A small chirp echoed through the forest to his right, the exact sound he had been waiting for. Ignoring how his breaths were still labored, Gabriel stood and looked ahead of him. Perched on the back of a park bench was a small robin. The bird waited for a moment, eyes locking with Gabriel’s before it chirped again, this time insistent on gaining Gabriel’s attention.

It wouldn’t be too long before winter would crawl in and he would lose his avian friend. Shaking the thought from his head, Gabriel walked closer to the bird, slipping his backpack from behind him to reach for the container of cubed fruit he prepared the day before. Opening the dish, Gabriel sat on the bench, his breathing finally regulated and placed the serving of fruit on his lap.

Seconds later, the bird was perched on his knee, digging into the treats. Carefully, Gabriel used a single finger to rub-down the bird’s head and its back. Every Sunday Gabriel would feed the small creature, from the first song of spring until the bitter winter forced his friend to leave. Once full the robin would make trips from Gabriel to their nest, storing some of the food while they could, perhaps sharing with their mate or chicks.

Waiting for the bird to finish its meal, Gabriel waved his hand toward the woods. Hearing another human coming closer, the robin stopped eating and pulled its head back to look at the newcomer. “Shhh, it’s okay. This is my brother. He’s going to take care of you when you come back and for the rest of the season.” Gabriel waited, holding up his hand for Castiel to stop until the bird began to eat again. Slowly Castiel placed one foot in front of the other, moving as silently as possible until he was standing beside the bench.

“Sit down Cassie, and I’ll transfer the dish over; we’ll see if she’ll take it from you.”

Every movement was well thought out, and eventually, Gabriel managed to transfer the hungry robin to Castiel’s lap. “Brother, are you sure you want me to do this for you?” Gabriel nodded, shifting away so Castiel would have the full attention of the robin.

“You know I need to leave, even if I was to go to the local college, I’m not going to have time for this every Sunday. I showed you how to prepare the fruit and what she likes so you shouldn’t have any problems there, and she seems to like you well enough that the transition shouldn’t be too bad.”

Castiel nodded. “Besides when you’re ready to go to college I’ll have already graduated and started my business. I’m entitled to at least one day off a week, why not Sunday? You’ll do fine in the meantime, I promise.” The robin chirped, and Gabriel nodded toward the backpack which contained another container of berries the bird could easily store for a while and share with their nest. Castiel reached into the bag and opened the lid, exchanging it for the empty one on his lap.

The look of wonder on Castiel’s face as the bird stored as much food in its beak as possible and flew off was something Gabriel was glad he could give him. It would be hard having Gabriel out of the house, neither of them got along with the other members of their family, but if he was going to support his baby brother, he needed to provide an income. Even if it meant leaving both his little robin friend and baby brother behind for a couple of years while getting his education.

“How long does this usually take?”

Blinking, Gabriel shrugged and relaxed against the bench. “Depends on the day, but sometimes it's good to sit out here and relax for a while. We don’t have anything dangerous living out here, and it’s rare to see other people walking around this early. You like to meditate, don’t you? Wouldn’t this be the perfect spot for it?”

Castiel nodded, unsurprised when the robin came back and filled its beak again before flying off. “Thank you for trusting me with this, brother.” Gabriel blinked away tears at the sincerity in Castiel’s voice.

“There’s no one else I trust more.” Castiel shifted so he could lean against Gabriel’s side, soaking in the warmth while they waited for the robin to return.

**For updates you can always follow me on social media!**

[Twitter](https://twitter.com/CrowNoYami)

[Tumblr](https://crownoyami.tumblr.com/)

[Instagram](https://www.instagram.com/crownoyami/?hl=en)

[Goodreads](https://www.goodreads.com/user/show/15833181-crownoyami)


End file.
